


Тимми

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва за наследие позади, настало время исправления ошибок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тимми

**Author's Note:**

> **Пейринг:** Тим/Коннер, подразумевается Брюс/Кларк, Тим/Джейсон — односторонний  
>  **Примечание:** события происходят сразу после «Битвы за плащ», т.е. Джейсон исчез, Бэтмен считается мёртвым.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Superbats family 2015 на командную игру WTF 2015.

_Когда-то давно я знал одного человека. Он был хороший, но почему-то видели это единицы. Немного грубоватый с близкими, порой жестокий с обидчиками. Но у него было очень доброе сердце, которое он прятал от окружающих._  
_Я наблюдал за ним и радовался, что могу видеть его каждый день в школе — пусть он старше, но к школьным дверям для всех одна дорога._  
 _Это было здорово — знать, какой он на самом деле, и понимать, что истину знаю только я._  
 _Ту самую Истину._  
 _Когда его не стало, я понял, что это конец._

_Я не собирался занимать его место. Просто так вышло, что больше некому стало выполнять эту работу._  
_Когда же он всё-таки вернулся…_  
 _Я не хотел быть его Робином._  
 _Я хотел быть другом._  
 _Братом._  
 _Стоять рядом и снова видеть его слегка насмешливый взгляд._  
 _Вот только не вышло._  
 _Он исчез снова._

С крыши Амфитеатра Робинсона открывался прекрасный вид на Готэм. Город наконец-то приходил в себя после событий, перевернувших жизнь всех его жителей. Ночной ветер трепал волосы, и Тим привычно закрыл глаза, вдыхая холодный майский воздух.  
Он любил этот город. Любил за его темноту и мрачный вид, любил просто за то, что город — есть.  
Готэм — весь его мир.  
— Опять в одиночестве? Пытаешься быть мрачным под стать своим владениям?  
Тим обернулся.  
Рядом с ним аккуратно опускался на крышу Коннер. Супербой, вернувшийся из мёртвых, прилетевший сюда, едва услышав грусть Тима. Он всегда слышал Тима. Даже на самом далёком краю мира.  
— Пытаюсь соответствовать моменту, — он улыбнулся Коннеру и отвёл взгляд.  
Всё ещё думал, что может... напугать.  
— Тим, — Коннер шагнул вперёд и коснулся изуродованной рубцами щеки своего Чудо-мальчика. — Шрамы не портят тебя, поверь мне.  
— Дело не в этом. Я даже рад, что они... остались. Это значит, что...  
Тим не договорил, замолчал. И прижался к Коннеру, пряча лицо у него на плече. Запах знакомой чёрной футболки успокаивал как никогда.  
— Он найдётся, — севшим голосом проговорил Коннер в макушку Тиму. — Он неубиваемый засранец, ты же знаешь. Вот увидишь, он вернётся и устроит вам всем весёлую жизнь.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы Джейсон был жив. Он не заслужил всего этого, понимаешь? Он должен быть здесь, на этом чёртовом приёме, вместе с нами.  
— Он вернётся.  
Что ещё Коннер мог сказать?  
Не так-то просто соперничать с первой любовью. Но он пытался и будет пытаться.

\--

Вечером пришлось задержаться на работе: во-первых, срочно требовалось закончить правку будущей статьи, а во-вторых...  
Час назад пришла смс с неизвестного номера, в которой «анонимный доброжелатель» просил о встрече. Якобы передать некие материалы для статьи.  
Место встречи не указывалось, но Кларк сомневался, что этот «доброжелатель» заявится прямо в редакцию.  
Зря сомневался.  
Окно в их с Лоис кабинете было распахнуто, и на подоконнике сидела тёмная фигура.  
Человек, рискнувший вот так просто заявиться к журналисту Кларку Кенту, выглядел неважно. Поникшие плечи, чуть дрожащая правая рука.  
Кларк знал, кто это.  
Конечно, был удивлён, но и рад — просто безмерно.  
Потому что каждый из этих взбалмошных, не ведающих страха мальчишек был и его семьёй тоже.  
И то, что Джейсон всё-таки жив — и даже вернулся назад, несмотря на все свои... поступки, — радовало сердце.  
Значит, он всё ещё считал Кларка частью семьи.  
В темноте вспыхнул огонёк зажигалки.  
— Как они там, не знаешь? — голос Джейсона прозвучал устало и хрипло. — Я слышал, сегодня бал Робинсона. Моё приглашение, наверно, опять где-то затерялось.  
Кларк вздохнул. Дети. Даже вырастая, эти мальчишки всё равно остаются детьми. И им по-прежнему нужна семья.  
Приблизившись к Джейсону, но оставаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Кларк ответил:  
— Насколько мне известно, они в порядке. Только Тим немного...  
— Я не собирался его убивать.  
— Ты просто знал, что его найдут, так?  
— Примерно. У меня есть хороший хирург. Там, на столе, конверт. Кое-что для Кларка Кента, кое-что — лично для тебя... и адрес хирурга для Тима, — затяжка, выдох. — Я натворил дел, признаю. Но знал, что мелкий засранец выживет, и что Тима найдут. Это... был урок для них обоих. Не нужно было им в это лезть, — ещё одна затяжка, выдох. — Я знаю, Тим верит, что Брюс жив. Наверно, лёгкое безумие — это у нас семейное. В общем... рад был увидеть тебя, Кларк, честно. И передай Дикки, что ему самому надо к специалисту, с его-то комплексом вины.  
Потушив окурок о подоконник, Джейсон мрачно улыбнулся.  
Кларк прикрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул. А когда открыл — в кабинете уже никого не было, только распахнутое настежь окно и след от окурка напоминали о неожиданном госте.  
Мальчишки.  
Джейсон всегда был очень прямолинеен, для него не было оттенков, только чёрное и белое. Он вырос на улицах Готэма и иначе просто не мог.  
Этих мальчишек — Робинов — Кларк считал и своими. И очень хотел помочь им, потому что их горе — и его горе тоже. Брюс Уэйн и для Кларка значил многое.  
Поправив очки, он подошёл к своему рабочему столу, включил светильник и взял в руки большой белый конверт, очень тяжёлый и толстый.  
Конверт не был заклеен, и наружу торчал выдранный из записной книжки лист с адресом.  
Джейсон всё-таки хороший мальчик, он умеет признавать свои ошибки.  
Похоже, у Кларка Кента намечается официальная поездка в Готэм.

27.11.2014


End file.
